


The Playboy and The Prince

by panthershabit



Series: IronPanther [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF T'Challa (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Neck Kissing, POV Tony Stark, Party, Romance, references to comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthershabit/pseuds/panthershabit
Summary: Tony throws a party to announce something, but he finds a distraction in the form of a prince.





	The Playboy and The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first IronPanther fic, and I apologize if it seems like everything happens too quickly.

**_The very first time Tony laid eyes on him, he never forgot. The state of breathlessness he was in, how stupid he felt for staring. The forgiving smirk the_ ** **_man returned as he looked Tony in his eyes._ ** 

Tuesday was not exactly the ideal day to throw a party but Tony Stark was not an ideal man. It was his decision when everything was best suited for him. When he woke up the first priority of Tony’s was checking his wardrobe for a suit – he had many but he needed the right one for the day. Something to stand out from the crowd and let everybody know it was  _his_  party. Even if the digital invites did come with a winking hologram of himself. 

No surprise to him, there was one black suit he just knew would be perfect. He’d given Pepper the week off so he would have to get everything ready himself but that was certainly no issue for the MIT graduate. While he showered, he sang loudly with excitement and his waterproof watch beeped with a holographic image flashing afterwards. The notification alerted Tony that the king of Wakanda, King T’Chaka could not attend the ‘meeting’ Tony had arranged so instead his son would represent him. 

“T’Challa, huh? I guess I’ll know him when I see him.” 

Tony could not hold T’Chaka responsible for the decline. Whether or not the ‘broken aircraft’ was a genuine reason, many people were aware of Tony’s ‘meetings’ and how they usually ended with a majority of the attendees having to be driven home because of how much they drank during the night. The only conference Tony really held were the beer pong tables organized in replacement of his pool tables, which were moved to the living room. 

A few hours before the party and Tony was making last-minute adjustments to the mansion so that anything that literally could not be replaced with money was out of harm's way. While he was bored, he searched for ‘T’Challa’s’ name but could not find anything apart from an Oxford University alumni list. How could a king’s son be so secluded, especially with credentials from Oxford?  

It felt like forever staring into the mirror but his intentions were to make the best first impression with a member of royalty attending his party. There was plenty of other important guests coming but now all he wanted to do was please the prince. Once he was finally satisfied with the suit, the length of the shirt’s appearance under the black blazer sleeve he checked his hair one last time and walked with a fast pace to the door to welcome his soon-arriving guests. 

The first car to pull up was a black 1976 Chevrolet Corvette and Tony knew exactly who it belonged to. Stephen Strange, one of the world’s best surgeons – he called himself the best but Tony argued that there was always someone in the universe who held the title of ‘best in the world’ who would never be known. And he believed it too, he had met some of the most remarkable and intelligent people who barely anybody knew existed. 

“How’s it going, Tony? Surely I can’t be the only one?” Stephen chuckled as he parked in front of Tony’s front door. The front garden had been laid out with lights and special flowers to give a welcoming vibe to the visitors.  

Tony grinned and shook his head. He appreciated the vintage car and watched as the surgeon approached him.  

“Not the only one, just the first. I always like the meet the first person and brag about my technology while they try to be as equal as me,” Tony explained. He whistled and one of the waiters was fast to walk to him. “Greet our guests for me, tell them ‘Tony appreciates’ – actually say Tony Stark. ‘Tony Stark appreciates your presence, help yourself to whatever’s on the table’.”  

“Do I say ‘wha-’” 

“No, you do not say ‘whatever’, just whatever is on the tray you serve the drinks on.” 

Stephen smiled and followed Tony into the mansion as they waited for more figures to turn up. It only took half an hour for the number of people to increase to thirty-three but Tony had invited over two hundred so in his eyes, this was not going how he planned for it to go. Now the room had a different lighting and loud music blared across to prompt the guests to let loose. He wanted to show off his new invention when everybody was excited so for now, he had to butter them up. 

As the time passed on he looked for anybody who could be related to King T’Chaka but none of these men had that  _look_  to them. Sure, they were dressed impressively, and nobody could miss the watches they wore for that night only. But they did not look like  _royalty_. Parked on the stairs that led upstairs, he rested a hand on the stainless-steel handrail and observed his visitors with frustration.  

Just as his eyes shifted across the room he noticed somebody different. He walked in with two stunning, bald women wearing red dresses but it was the man in the middle that attracted him the most. His defined jawline, his well-groomed facial hair. His skin looked flawlessly smooth with no imperfections to be seen and it was gloriously dark with a unique shine. Tony’s eyes crawled from his slender legs to the equally lengthy arms and hands, almost entranced by the waist in between. He knew he was acting like a pig, but boy did he want to wrap his arm around that waist. 

Tony moved from the stairs down to the main level and continued to watch with a glass in his hand. It felt weird to stare like this, or even feel like this, but he couldn’t explain it. When the man smiled it revealed a cute, gap-toothed set of teeth that Tony loved. But then he grinned at the man’s image and didn’t count on him turning his head in Tony’s direction. Before Tony could react, their eyes matched each other's sights and he was mortified in his head.  

There was no time to breathe, and he hadn’t thought to do so until that point in time. But he couldn’t. All seemed like the worst until he returned a forgiving smirk and pardoned himself from the conversation to walk in what seemed to be Tony’s direction.  _‘Staring works?’_  Tony thought to himself. Only a matter of seconds kept the two apart as they got closer and soon, they were standing in front of each other.  

“I’m sorry, for-uh-acting like a weirdo up there,” Tony laughed and he sipped his glass of white wine without breaking eye contact. The man seemed amused and smiled again. 

“That is okay, Mr. Stark...I get that a lot." 

The man’s accent was deep and smooth to Tony’s ears. His voice sounded familiar and Tony deduced it – more than he had guessed before – this was T’Chaka’s son. This was T’Challa. He extended his arm out and they shook hands. His grip was impressive but the grin that followed it was even better.  

“T’Challa, T’Challa Udaku.” 

“Nice to meet you, ‘T’Challa T’Challa Udaku’.” 

T’Challa snorted and his eyes narrowed with his laugh. 

“You are funny, Stark-” 

“-Tony-” 

“-...Tony. I heard there was an announcement being made tonight, and that you requested for my father to see it.” 

"That I did. I've got something mind-blowing...well at least I thought it was."

T'Challa raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"Oh? What has changed?"

"I've seen something much more mind-blowing. Recently too..."

Tony smiled and T'Challa couldn't contain his grin. 

"Is that so?" He asked, showing Tony the adorable gap-toothed smile he loved so much.

Tony nodded and looked around. The mansion was getting crowded and he wanted to speak to T’Challa where he could hear him clearly and also someplace he could be alone with T’Challa. He finished his glass and looked up at the stairs. 

“Do you maybe want to talk somewhere more peaceful?” 

T’Challa knew exactly what he meant and agreed. He dismissed the women watching over them and looked back to Tony who was containing his excitement. 

“Do you have anywhere in mind?” T’Challa queried. Tony extended his arm to indicate they should go upstairs and T’Challa agreed with him so the two made their way up. There were many rooms they could have chosen to go to but Tony led T’Challa to his bedroom. On the way, Tony picked up a whole bottle from the tray and brought it with him. “Will we need that?” 

“Come on, don’t tell me the prince doesn’t party...” Tony teased and T’Challa bit his tongue to hide his amusement but it failed. He tried to hide that this man’s attitude had him smiling stupidly but he couldn’t and it only fed Tony’s confidence even more. “Don’t worry, most of it is for me anyway.” 

In his bedroom stood a powerful, attractive man who he found irresistible. But he didn’t want to say the wrong thing and make this man cautious of getting to know him. For a while, Tony had given up the idea of finding someone to settle down with because in their eyes he would always be a billionaire genius, so genuine romance was difficult to spot. But this man, T’Challa, made him feel something. Like maybe this time he could find someone who actually liked him and the personality that came with it. 

T’Challa gazed out of the window to look at the captivating sight beyond the glass. The ocean rested calmly as T’Challa watched and Tony joined him to admire the scenery. 

“Incredible, right?”  

For some reason, those words were music to T’Challa’s ears. He couldn’t disguise the fact that this man was having an effect on him – most men who invited T’Challa to their rooms would either be disappointed or would learn no meant no. But Tony was not like those men. Sure, he was cocky but he was not an asshole. Or at least not yet he wasn’t. His eyes were warm to T’Challa like he would be comfortable glaring into them forever.  

“Most definitely. You would not happen to have a spare bedroom, would you?” T’Challa joked and Tony laughed at the sentence. But he also saw an opportunity. 

“You can use mine if I want.” 

T’Challa’s head swiveled to look at the brown-haired man next to him. 

“Is this not your room?” 

“We can share.” 

“The room or the bed?” T’Challa joked again. Well, at least a part of him believed he was joking. 

“Why not both?” 

“This is rather quick for someone you’ve just met, Mr. Stark.” 

Hairs stood on both men’s bodies as they stared into each other's eyes. T’Challa had never found a man worthy to be with him, or an honest man at that. Tony had given up on finding someone. So in a sense, they both found the answer to a question aching to have its answer revealed. 

“I’d hate to waste time when I can just spend it with the person I’m with.” 

“That makes sense. I like a logical man.” 

Tony grinned and moved closer to T’Challa, so close his breaths could be counted on sense alone. 

“I like...well, to be honest, I just like you. And considering I never knew who you were an hour ago, that’s saying something.” 

“So, let’s stop saying. Let’s do something.” 

Tony moved his hand down to that wonderful waist he wished to wrap his arm around and pulled T’Challa in as the dark man slid his hands across Tony’s back. Their lips fused together and soon they became passionate about their touch, T’Challa’s head rose up to stare at the ceiling as he gasped at how Tony’s lips caressed his neck. They broke away for what seemed like forever to take their blazers and shirts off before reuniting and moving onto the bed. 

Tony crawled over T’Challa and lowered his mouth back onto T’Challa’s neck. It left the prince gasping as he dug his hands into Tony’s back –  _fuck, this guy is good_ , T’Challa thought to himself. But he wouldn’t allow the playboy genius to have all the fun. With little hesitation, he rolled them over which took Tony by surprise but also excited him. He lived for unpredictability in his life. T’Challa braided his fingers into Tony’s and moved them up until they were above his head. Tony allowed his hands to be pinned against the mattress but he didn’t have much of a choice either. 

Skips in his heartbeat were what Tony felt as T’Challa practically feasted on his lips, kissing him as if there was no tomorrow but the way he did it was perfect. He felt Tony’s appreciation grow under him and he knew his was also detectable.  

“We should fuck...” Tony moaned. 

“Great idea...” T’Challa muffled, burying his lips in Tony’s neck. They were quick to undress and also quick to forget about Tony’s big presentation to the guests downstairs. But they wouldn’t mind waiting another hour for it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a disclaimer, Tony grabbing the bottle and saying most of it is for him is not a reference to his alcoholism in the comic books.
> 
> Also, kudos and feedback are appreciated! Let me know if you want an extension on this.


End file.
